memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Shiboline M'Ress
| Assign = Chief Science Officer, | FinalAssign = | Rank = Lieutenant Commander| | Insignia = 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. 110px|Uniform collar insignia. | Icon1 = | Height = 6' | Weight = 160 lbs.| Eye Color = Gold| Hair Color = Orange| }} Shiboline M'Ress was a Caitian female Starfleet officer who served aboard the under Captain James T. Kirk in 2269, and, following a temporal incident in 2294, she served onboard the under Captain Elizabeth Shelby from 2376 until at least 2379. History Family M'Ress has three littermates, and comes from a long family-line. Her parents are both honored Caitian citizens. Some wonder if she had a connection to Egyptian goddess Bast-Ra, based on her similar appearance. ( ) Early Life During her school days, M'Ress specialised in history, sociology, and anthropology, but found difficulty with spatial engineering. Her main hobby all her life was poetry. ( ) Starfleet M'Ress attended Starfleet Academy as its youngest-ever entrant, aged just sixteen in December 2260, and was the roommate of a Human female called Lena Goldblum. After her graduation in 2266 - in which M'Ress came 22nd highest out of 400 cadets graduating, M'Ress was assigned to as a Third-Shift communications officer with the rank of Ensign. When the ship's entire bridge crew were later killed in a Kzinti attack, M'Ress was the highest-ranking communications officer left, and took initiative in deceiving the Kzin long enough for the Hood to summon help. She served aboard a scoutship, and earned the rank of lieutenant in only two years. ( , ) ''Enterprise'' M'Ress later served on the under Captain James T. Kirk in 2269 and 2270, first joining the crew in the former year during a crew rotation at Starbase 8, as a Communications trainee under Lt. Uhura. ( , , et al.) She later served under Kirk again, this time on the in 2286 and 2287. (DC Comics first series, issues #37-56) M'Ress, along Commander Uhura and Ensign Sherwood helped Ensign Nancy Bryce paint her up as a green Orion dancer. They were then allowed to come in to Ensign Konom's bachelor party, where she got a little drunk. M'Ress then got together with a equally drunk Hikaru Sulu. ( ) The next day, M'Ress openly flirted with Sulu on the bridge. She then received a message from Klingon commander , informing her of the captain's and his team's status. ( ) She then attended the wedding of Ensigns Konom and Nancy Bryce. When Sulu caught Bryce's wedding bouquet, M'Ress asked as to why he felt upset. Pavel Chekov told her about how whoever caught the bouquet would be married next. When Sulu left the wedding, M'Ress asked Chekov what was bothering Sulu, to which Chekov said, "Sulu's inscrutable." M'Ress then confronted Sulu in the turbolift as to why he was avoiding her. Sulu told her that what happened between them at Konom's bachelor party, since he was drunk and not thinking right, that it should not have ever happened. M'Ress replied that it did happen, and despite being different species, that they could just fool around. The two of them then went to the bridge, where something appeared on sensors. ( ) M'Ress, along with the rest of the bridge officers, started to see hallucinations being created by Lt. Castille. In these hallucinations, M'Ress had to swim through water. She then saw Spock speaking with Plato, Socrates, and Euclid. M'Ress and Sulu then fought against Trojan warriors. She was then attacked by a dragon and was then rescued by Sulu. M'Ress then rescued Sulu from Medusa by using her sense of smell and hearing to behead Medusa. The two of them then shared in a kiss. ( ) The 24th century Via a time-portal, not dissimilar to an Iconian Gateway, M'Ress found herself in the late 24th century. Strangely enough, her old shipmate aboard the Enterprise, Arex, was similarly displaced in time, and both were posted on the under Captain Elizabeth Shelby. ( ) In 2376, the Selelvian Gleau, also serving on board the USS Trident, mentally assaulted M'Ress. When she told the superior officers, they didn't believe her. Only Mueller and Janos believed her. When Gleau was murdered, she was one of the suspects. The evidence, though, supported the theory that her close friend and lover, Janos, instead was the person who so brutally killed the Selelvian. ( ) Appendices Appearances References Connections External links * * StarTrek.com: M'Ress Category:Caitians Category:Poets Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet personnel (24th century) Category:Starfleet cadets Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet communications personnel Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:Starfleet sciences personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-A) personnel Category:USS Hood (NCC-1703) personnel Category:USS Trident personnel